


From Me to You

by explorerseel8



Series: when last decade felt like yesterday [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Letters, Light Angst, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Rated teen and up for language, Short One Shot, Temporary Character Death, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explorerseel8/pseuds/explorerseel8
Summary: Kakashi goes missing on a mission in Suna, but Obito keeps sending him letters anyways.He doesn't envy the messenger who delivered twenty-six consecutive letters to an unchecked mailbox.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito
Series: when last decade felt like yesterday [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003947
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	From Me to You

_Dear Kakashi,  
How's your mission? I know it's been, like, a day since you left, but still. Training is pretty boring without you, to be honest. I feel like Minato-sensei goes easier on us now since he doesn't have you around to have to challenge. Ever since you left for your fancy little A rank mission, it's been lonely.  
Rin misses you, or she acts like it. She seems to have pretty high hopes. She told me to wish you luck, so, yeah. Rin says good luck.  
If you die, I'll kill you.  
From,  
Obito_

_Dear Kakashi,  
Alright, it's been a week without reply. Not cool. I know you're in Suna by now, and I know you're gonna be there for another month, so I'm going to flood your mailbox with a letter a day and you better fucking reply to every single one of them.  
Anyways, guess what? Rin and I are going on a B rank mission tomorrow! It's only going to be a day long, but we're going to be joining an ambush on the border, so I'll only be able to write when I get back late in the evening.  
I hope your mission is going well. You never did tell me what it was about but I'm sure you'll do great.  
Now fucking answer my letters.  
From,  
Obito_

_Dear Kakashi,  
I finished that B rank with Rin and Minato and the others, and it went pretty well. I got a ton of nasty gashes that Rin said would scar, which is pretty cool! Gai broke his leg, but he'll be alright, you know he will. He's Gai. Rin and Asuma got away unscathed, which is good news, too. Minato said we did really well. He treated us to ramen.  
How are you? I'm getting a little worried now, if I'll be honest. Makes me wonder if these letters are even reaching you. If these aren't getting to Suna, well, then I feel stupid. If these are reaching you, and you're just ignoring me, I'm just going to assume you're busy. If you are that busy, I understand. And if someone else has stolen this letter and is reading this, FUCK THE HELL OFF  
From,  
Obito_

_Dear Kakashi,  
Alright, letter number four. I've assumed you're just busy now, so...yeah. I'll update you on Konoha.  
Gai's leg is healing pretty decently. He's already raring to start training again, typical Gai. Asuma and Rin and Kurenai (black-haired girl, remember her?) have started doing some group training exercises with us. It's pretty fun, but it'd be better with you here. I bet you'd beat all of us without breaking a sweat.  
My family wishes you luck, too. I'd wish you luck as well, but I've done that about ten dozen times. So I'll just tell you to answer my letters, please. I feel really stupid writing to nobody.  
From,  
Obito_

_Dear Kakashi,  
I miss you. I guess you've got a lot going on over in Suna, huh? Well, I hope you're doing alright. Rin and Minato said they're sure you're just busy. I think you're lazy, but that's just me.  
Please answer. Just let me know you're not, like, dead in a ditch. That would be cool.  
Anyways! Gai and Asuma are going off with their teams on a mission to scout those islands off the coast of the Land of Fire. It'll just be me and Rin and Kurenai. Even Kurenai will have a mission a couple of days after that, and Rin has tons of medical training, so I'm lonely.  
See you!  
From,  
Obito_

_Dear Kakashi,  
Minato got the letter saying your entire team got ambushed and went missing today.  
I hope you're alright. Seriously. You better be okay.  
I just realized you can't read this, I'm so dumb. But whatever. I know you'll probably kick their asses when you make your dramatic jailbreak. And then write me back. You won't have any excuses to ignore me this time.  
From,  
Obito._

_Dear Kakashi,  
Why are you guys still gone? I thought you were the best ninja of the Leaf. I thought you would have answered by now, at least. Kakashi, I'm worried about you. If you do read this after you escape from wherever you're being held, just know we're rooting for you!  
Kurenai left on that mission today, and Rin is starting exams for medical ninjutsu, and Minato's busy. It was just me at the river today. I miss you.  
From,  
Obito_

_Dear Kakashi,  
I had another day of training on my own today. Makes me actually miss you. I hope you're alright. Please do answer when you get the chance. We still have to climb that huge tree in the forest like I dared you to last year.  
From,  
Obito_

_Dear Kakashi,  
You're stronger than this. You should have replied by now. I don't know what's wrong but you better fucking sort it out because I'm going to go insane waiting at Konoha like some kind of housewife.  
I'm scared you're dead. At least send some kind of sign.  
From,  
Obito_

_Dear Kakashi,  
You said you wouldn't die, Kakashi. You'd better come back home alive, you fucking asshole. I'm running out of people to talk to.  
From,  
Obito_

_Dear Kakashi,  
I'm running out of casual things to talk about. Rin is always training with the medical ninja. Minato is always on missions now. I always sit at the river.  
I don't really want to tell you about my day in these letters anymore. Just tell me you're alive, that would be fine. I think I'm going to puke if I have to wait another day for news.  
From,  
Obito_

_Dear Kakashi,  
I'm gonna make you another pair of gloves. I have nothing else to do now, since Minato is always telling me to train on my own. I have the whole day to myself. Remember when we went on that walk in the winter and you had no gloves? I'll knit a pair for you. You can have them when you come home.  
You must be a hell of a weak ninja if you're still trapped wherever you are.  
Just kidding. I know you're a genius. Come home already so I can punch you in the face.  
From,  
Obito_

_Dear Kakashi,  
I'm making the gloves black. I figured you wouldn't like bright colors, you never do. They're going pretty well so far, but I'm sizing them with my own hands, so I don't know how well they'll fit on you.  
The river's ice broke today. Now it's all floating around like a bunch of wandering islands. It's surreal to see them swirling around, especially at night. I wish you were here to see it. I'd drag you into the forest a second time just for that.  
I feel like a fool writing these with nobody answering, but I have nothing else to do. You've got me worried sick.  
From,  
Obito_

_Dear Kakashi,  
Minato says you're probably dead.  
Please answer.  
From,  
Obito_

_Dear Kakashi,  
I just want to see your dumb face and strangle you. Get your ass home. You are not going to be another name on that stupid stone.  
From,  
Obito_

_Kakashi,  
i fucking hate you asshole just say something already  
_

_Dear Kakashi,  
It's been nearly two weeks since they said you guys went missing. Rin is really upset, but she keeps moving ahead like nothing happened. Says she's going to keep training hard for your sake. I don't get her.  
Minato said I didn't have to train anymore for a while. I'm glad. Now I can work on your gloves.  
I'm sorry for yesterday's letter. I was very upset.  
Come home.  
From,  
Obito_

_Dear Kakashi,  
Asuma and Gai are acting like you're dead. I keep telling them you're alive. They keep calling me delusional.  
People have started leaving flowers at your doorstep. They're very pretty.  
I messed your gloves up. I have to remake them. They should be done soon, I think I've figured it out.  
Minato wants me to start training again with another older team. I keep telling him I don't want to. I think he's getting mad at me, but it's hard to tell.  
It's lonely without you to talk to. Even Rin thinks I'm crazy now.  
From,  
Obito_

_Dear Kakashi,  
Rin did really well on her medical exam. She and Minato have started training again, and I don't think they minded when I didn't show up.  
My family's pretty mad at me. They want me to start training again. My parents said if I keep this up, Itachi will surpass me. He already has, so I don't see what they're making a big fuss about.  
My grandmother is helping with your gloves. She's also going to make you a new scarf. Your green one is getting old.  
From,  
Obito  
_

_Dear Kakashi,  
Minato wants me to come to training of my own volition. I guess he's not going to force me to do anything I don't want to, which is nice of him. I've been feeling lazy, though.  
I finished making one of the gloves already, and my gran has gotten pretty far along with your scarf. They'll both be done in a couple of days.  
The others have stopped coming to hang out with me. I guess they're all busy training. I don't really feel well enough to train, to be honest. Anyways, I hope you're alright.  
From,  
Obito_

_Dear Kakashi,  
I finished the other glove. I'm going to go try them on tomorrow to make sure they work, but it's too late right now. My grandmother's halfway done with your scarf. She says she'll let me help out on it tomorrow morning.  
It snowed a lot today. You probably saw the clouds from where you are, the storm was huge. If you were here we'd go to the river again. I bet it's frozen over, I haven't checked yet.  
I hope you're doing okay.  
From,  
Obito_

_Dear Kakashi,  
I don't feel like doing anything anymore. My grandmother says I'm just grieving. But you're not dead. I don't get it.  
I don't even know why I'm writing these anymore. It's not like you can read them, right?  
Anyways, your scarf is almost done.  
From,  
Obito_

_Dear Kakashi,  
Minato said your team was declared dead today. He didn't let me see the mission report.  
From,  
Obito  
_

_Dear Kakashi,  
I miss you_

_Dear Kakashi,  
It's been a month since you left Konoha. I honestly don't know what to write in these letters anymore except that I wish you were here. I feel like I don't want to do anything nowadays. Everything reminds me of you. I don't know how Rin and Minato can still smile. My grandma wants me to wear the gloves and scarf now, even though they were made for you. I wish I didn't make them black. They feel like funeral clothes now.  
People calling you dead feels like they're insulting you. What are they called, aspersions? Anyways, I can't even tell them to shut up anymore without looking like some kind of dumbass. I hate it.  
They're going to carve your name on the stone soon.  
I'm surprised nobody in Suna has told me to stop sending these yet.  
From,  
Obito_

_Dear Kakashi,  
I started training on my own again. If you were here you'd laugh at how rusty I am right now.  
The river's starting to flow faster again. I think I'll be able to fish there soon, like the both of us always used to in the late winter. Dunno if I'll catch any fish, though. It was always you who caught most of them.  
I can't sleep at night anymore. It feels like all day I'm just groggy and all night I'm worried sick about you. I'm always tired.  
Anyways, these letters are nice to write. It feels like I'm actually talking to you.  
I miss you.  
From,  
Obito_

"Obito?"

"What?" Obito yawned and tossed the blankets off of his head, stretching as he sat up. After a few moments of bleary-eyed blinking, he took in his surroundings and realized he was in bed. Shivering at the winter air (he must have forgotten to board his windows up again), he hopped out of bed, dragging his feet as he made his way over to the door. When no reply came, he poked his head into the hallway. "Hello?"

His grandmother came around the corner, purple high-collared shirt on as always, gray hair brushing her shoulders. "It's noon, you lazy boy. Get out of bed already." When Obito groaned, she swatted him over the head with the papers in her hand. "Your cousin Itachi dropped the mail off on his way home from the Academy. There's one addressed to you." She shoved a letter into his open hand.

"I thought I told Gai to quit asking me to spar with him," Obito grumbled. The other boy had made a habit of leaving letters at Obito's doorstep after Obito had ceased in exiting the house, and Gai was clearly itching for a fight, seeing as Kakashi was gone. The thought made Obito's heart ache.

"Now get some clothes on!"

"I _am_ wearing clothes!" Obito complained, scampering away as the remaining papers flew past his head. He shut the door behind him and flopped onto his bed face-first, the sigh he let out heaving his whole body. After a moment to collect himself, he lifted his head for the surely-tedious task of reading whatever atrocious piece of literature Gai had sent him. He scanned the narrow handwriting on the face of the envelope.

_from Kakashi Hatake_

Obito sat up and ripped the envelope open, tossing the remains to one side as he unfolded the paper with such haste that he nearly tore it in two.

_Dear Obito,  
Thanks for the letters. Some hospital lady came in and dumped a whole basketful of them on my bed as soon as I woke up. Took me the entire day just to read them. Your handwriting still sucks ass.  
I did read all of them. We're alright. I'll tell you the full story when I get home, but we're all alive, if not a little beat up. I was admittedly quite useless on the escape, but everyone got out okay, which is all that matters.  
I'm sorry if I made you worry.  
I'll send another letter later, I'm a bit tired right now.  
Once we're all healed, we're going to be going back to Konoha. We should be there by next week. I'll see you then.  
From,  
Kakashi_

Obito didn't realize he was crying until he saw his tears soaking into the letter trembling in his hands. He took a deep breath and steadied himself, then, stuffing the letter into his pocket, got to his feet and walked to his bedroom door on unsteady feet. "Mom?" he called.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to go training today."

Rin and Minato didn't say a word when Obito joined them in the forest that morning, but when his back was turned both of them smiled.


End file.
